Peeping Greg
by h3llfrz
Summary: One-Shot about House and Cameron written when I was looking to waste some time :


**Peeping Greg**

House was bored. It was yet again another slow day in diagnostics. Usually he would hide in his office, Wilson's office or in a coma patient's room to avoid clinic duty while catching up on General Hospital or playing video games, but he could do his hiding in any of those places today.

Why? Well today Cuddy for one was staking out his office, he and Wilson weren't exactly chummy since Amber's death and lastly Cuddy was so determined to torture him she had security watching all the comatose and vegetated patients for any sign of him.

House would have conjured up some creative ways to torture his team, but he hadn't seen much of Thirteen for a while now (he suspected it had something to do his her Huntington's), Kutner and Taub were holed up in the clinic, and Foreman was off doing something Neurological.

So instead, House was doing the next best thing. He was currently hiding out in the ER where he could be unseen amongst the hustle and bustle while strategically scoping out a very hot and bothered looking Cameron as she worked.

The air conditioner in the ER wasn't working since that morning.

House watched Cameron for what seemed like forever but was actually a little under forty-five minutes. Finally it seemed that the heat of the ER was getting to her so she headed out of it.

House followed closely behind her, doing his best to be inconspicuous. She made her way into the female locker room and House hesitated outside the door deciding to wait a while before following her in.

He waited all of three minutes before slipping into the locker room, making a quick glance around to ensure that no one else was around before locking the door behind him.

House made his way around the lockers to the showers where he was greeted with the vision of a completely nude Cameron slipping into a shower stall and her image being shadowed behind the translucent shower curtain.

Cameron turned the shower on and House watched as the shower began to steam up and Cameron slowly began to lather her body with her foaming body wash.

Silently, House chuckled a little at the irony of her leaving the hot ER to take a warm shower.

He took a seat on a nearby bench and watched as she slowly moved her was cloth over her neck, across her shoulder and down to her breast paying special attention to each of her hardened nipples.

House had a private struggle to prevent himself from shifting in discomfort, fearing she would notice any sudden movements and become aware of his presence.

He almost gave himself away yet again as he watched soap bubbles slide teasingly down her stomach. Cameron had to be the most enchanting woman he had ever met.

Cameron traced a path of bubbles down to the intimate curls between her legs. House watched in awe as she slowly toyed with her feathery curls and gasped audibly as he watched her suddenly slip a finger inside of herself and slowly began to slide her finger in and out as she pleasured herself.

The tightness in his pants was getting beyond painful where his penis and testes were bunched together.

Cautiously House unzipped his pants, being careful to make it as noiseless as possible, in order to free his straining erection and quickly laying its length against his thigh before redoing his jeans. He refused to allow any possibility of getting caught in a compromising situation to exist.

House continued to watch as Cameron brought herself to a climax torturously slowly.

She began to rinse the soap bubbles from her body after coming off her high, and House quickly retreated from the locker room before she could discover him.

Quickly he escaped to the privacy of the third floor men's locker room for a shower of his own and to relieve himself.

The next time he saw her that day was in the cafeteria. He was in line to get a late lunch when she came up behind him.

"So did you enjoy it?" she asked in a lowered voice.

"Wha...enjoy what?" he asked nervously.

She laughed, "You know what I'm talking about."

"No!" he denied dramatically.

Cameron smiled at him coyly, "Well I just wanted to let you know that I know," she whispered leaning dangerously close to him before walking away.

House stood motionlessly reliving Cameron's sexy shower from earlier on.

"Oh and House," Cameron said from half way across the cafeteria, "if you think that was something, you should see when I'm motivated," she said giving him a wink and walking away.

House abandoned his lunch and for the second time that day found himself in the third floor men's locker room.

Later that evening Cameron exited the hospital to see House leaning casually against her car. She gave him a knowing smile.

"I want to see you motivated," House said as she moved pass him to open her car door.

House watched as she fastened her seatbelt and started the car. He almost thought he had made a mistake when she whined the driver's window down and spoke.

"So are you coming, or are you going to stick to peeping Greg?" she asked teasingly.

House gave her one of his famous half smiles and walked to the other side of the vehicle to enter.

"Soooo, you place or mine?" he asked smirking and getting her to laugh softly.

**FIN**


End file.
